wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez przewrotu/16
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu W którym chór malkontentów idzie crescendo i rinforzando. Stosując się do ogłoszenia zamieszczonego w dziennikach, należało ubiezpieczyć się przeciw niebezpieczeństwom położenia, zniweczyć je, albo przynajmniej uciec od nich, przenosząc się na linie neutralne, gdzie niebezpieczeństwo nie zagrażało. Ludzie zagrożeni dzielili się na dwie kategorye: uduszonych i potopionych. Ogłoszenie wzmiankowane dało pole do rozpraw i sądów najróżnorodniejszych, które wszystkie zamieniły się w gwałtowny protest. Po stronie uduszonych znajdowali się Amerykanie Stanów Zjednoczonych, Europejczycy Francyi, Anglii, Hiszpanii i t.d. To też nadzieja przyłączenia do swych posiadłości głębin oceanu nie była gratką dostateczną, by zgodzili się na takie przewroty. Tak więc Paryż, mający leżeć w odległości od bieguna równającej się obecnej, nie zyskiwał nic na tej zmianie. Co prawda, będzie rozkoszował się wieczystą wiosną, ale za to straci wiele ze swej warstwy powietrza. Otóż perspektywa ta daleka była od zadowolenia Paryżan, którzy mają zwyczaj zużywać tlen bez miary w braku ozonu, a zresztą… Ze strony zatopionych znajdowali się mieszkańcy Ameryki południowej, potem Australczycy, Kanadyjczycy, Indusi, Zelandczycy. Otóż Wielka Brytania nie ścierpi, by Barbicane and Co pozbawiał ją najbogatszych jej kolonij, w których żywioł anglo-saski dąży do usadowienia się na miejscu żywiołu krajowego. Oczywiście, odnoga Meksykańska wypróżni się, by utworzyć obszerne królestwo Antyllów, o prawa nad którem będą mogli upomnieć się Meksykanie i Jankesi na zasadzie nauki Munro. Tak samo cały basen wysp Sondzkich, Filipińskich, Celebes, opróżniony z wody, odkryje ogromne posiadłości, które Anglicy i Hiszpanie potrafią zagarnąć. Śliczna mi kompensata! Nie zrównoważy ona strat, sprawionych straszliwym zalewem. Ach! gdybyż choć w zalewie tym mieli być zatopieni tylko Samojedzi albi Lapończycy syberyjscy, Tuaggieńczycy, Potagończycy, nawet Tatarzy, Chińczycy, Japończycy i niektórzy Argentyńczycy, wtedy państwa cywilizowane możeby i przyjęły tę ofiarę. Ale zawiele mocarstw brało udział w katastrofie, żeby miały nie protestować, i to najenergiczniej. W tem zaś, co się odnosi wyłącznie do Europy, to chociaż jej środkowa część miała pozostać nienaruszona, za to podniesienie wschodniej części, a zniżenie zachodniej, musiałyby nieuniknionem następstwem udusić mieszkańców jednej, a potopić mieszkańców drugich. Otóż na to niepodobna się było zgodzić. Oprócz tego, Środziemne morze opróżniłoby się całkowicie prawie, a tegoby nie znieśli ani Francuzi, ani Włosi, ani Hiszpanie, ani Grecy, ani Turcy, ani Egipcyanie, którym ich stanowisko mieszkańców nadbrzeżnych daje niezaprzeczone prawa do tego morza. A przytem, do czegoby się zdał wówczas kanał Sueski, który miał być ocalony dzięki swemu położeniu na linii neutralnej? Jakżeby zużytkować wtedy zadziwiające prace pana Lessepsa, gdyby raptem zabrakło morza Środziemnego z jednej, a ubyło morza Czerwonego z drugiej strony – choćby przyszło i kopać kanał dalej na długość jakich setek mil… Jednym słowem nigdy, przenigdy! Anglia nie zgodzi się widzieć Gibraltar, Maltę i Cypr zamieniające się w cyple gór, ginące gdzieś het w chmurach, do których jej okręty wojskowe nie będą już mogły przybijać. Nie! jej nie zadowoli zwiększenie posiadłości, odkrytych wypróżnieniem Atlantyku. A jednakowoż major Donellan wybierał się już jechać do Europy, by przedstawić prawa swej ojczyzny do tych nowych terytoryów, na wypadek gdyby przedsięwzięcie Barbicane’a and Co doszło do skutku. I skutkiem tego wszystkiego były protesty, które przychodziły ze wszystkich stron, nawet od mocarstw leżących na liniach niemających być spustoszonemi zmianą poziomu, gdyż te pod innemi względami ucierpieć na niej miały. Te protesty stały się gwałtowniejszemi od chwili, gdy depesza, z Zanzibaru przysłana, dając poznać miejsce wystrzału, dozwoliła zredagować ostrzeżenie niezbyt uspokajającej treści, które powyżej przytoczyliśmy! Tak tedy prezes Barbicane, kapitan Nicholl i J. T. Maston zostali wyjęci z pod praw ludzkości. Można wyobrazić sobie, co to za złote czasy rozpoczęły się dla dzienników wszelkich kolorów. Wyrywano sobie wzajem numera. Odbijano wciąż dodatkowe. Może po raz pierwszy tym razem zobaczono jednoczące się we wspólnym proteście dzienniki, które w każdej innej kwestyi nigdy się z sobą nie zgadzały: Nowosti, Nowoje Wremia, Gazeta Moskiewska, Ruskoje Dieło, Grażdżanin, Dziennik z Karlskrony, Dziennik Kronsztadzki, Handelsbad, Vaterland, Fremdenblatt, Nee Badische Landeszeitung, Magdeburska Gazeta, Neue-Freie Presse, Berliński Tagblatt, Extrablatt, Post, Volksblatt, Boersencourier, Syberyjska Gazeta, la Gazette de Croix, la Gazette de Voss, Reichsanzeiger, Germania, Epoka, Correo, Imparcial, Correspondencia, Iberia, Czas, Figaro, l’Intransigeant, le Gaulois, l’Univers, la Justice, la République Francaise, l’Autorité, la Presse, le Matin, le XIX Sičcle, la Liberté, l’Illustration, le Monde Illustré, la Revue des Deux Mondes, le Cosmos, la Revue Bleue, la Nature, la Tribuna, l’Osservatore Romano, l’Esercito Romano, la Fanfalla, le Capitan Fracassa, la Riforma, Pester Lloyd, l’Ephymeris, l’Aeropolis, Palingenesia, le Courrier de Kuba, le Pionnier d’Alahabad, Spaska Nezavisimost, l’Indépendance romaine, le Nord, l’Indépendance belge, Sydney Morning Herald, Edinbourgh Review, Manchester Guardian, Scotsman, Standard, Times, Trutts, Sun, Central News, Pressa Argentina, Romanul de Bukarest, Kuryer-San-Francisco, Handlowa Gazeta, Kalifornijski San Diego, Monitoba, Echo Spokojnego Oceanu, Uczony Amerykanin, Kuryer Stanów Zjednoczonych, New-York Herald, World of New-York, Daily Chronichle, Buenos-Ayres Herald, Réveil du Maroc, Hu-Pao, Tching-Pao, Kuryer z Hai-pong, Monitor rzeczypospolitej Kunani. Słowem aż do Mac Lane Express, dziennika poświęconego kwestyom ekonomii politycznej, który zwrócił uwagę ogółu na następstwo głodu, grożącego zapanowaniem w spustoszonych krainach. To już nie równowaga europejska miała być nadwyrężona – czyż drobnostki takie mogły obecnie wchodzić w rachubę! – ale równowaga powszechna. Wyobraźcie sobie, proszę, tylko wrażenie wywierane na świat, który wpadł w przystęp szału, a który panująca newroza, ta charakterystyczna cecha XIX wieku, usposobiła do niezdrowych wrażeń, do wszelkich epilepsyj. Była to bomba padająca w beczkę z prochem. Co zaś do J. T. Mastona, zdawało się już, że nadeszła ostatnia jego godzina. W dniu 17 Września tłum szalejący wtargnął do jego więzienia z zamiarem rozszarpania go, a wyznać musimy, że policya nie stawiła mu żadnego oporu. Cela J. T. Mastona była opróżniona. Mrs. Evangelina Scorbitt, zapłaciwszy na wagę złota życie zacnego artylerzysty, zdołała go wyswobodzić. Stróż więzienny tem łatwiej dał się uwieść ponęcie zrobienia majątku, że miał nadzieję używać go aż do kresu ostatecznej starości. Wistocie Baltimore, jak Waszyngton, Nowy York i inne główne miasta amerykańskich wybrzeży znajdowały się w kategoryi miast podniesionych, ale którym pozostawało dość powietrza na użytek codzienny mieszkańców. Tak tedy J. T. Maston dostał się do jakiegoś okrytego tajemnicą schronienia, uchodząc przed zemstą oszalałej publiczności. Tak więc istnienie tego burzyciela światów zostało ocalone poświęceniem kochającej kobiety. A teraz pozostawało czekać jeszcze cztery dni – cztery dni! – na spełnienie zamachu Barbicane and Co. Jak widzimy, pilne ostrzeżenie zostało zrozumiane o tyle, o ile niem być mogło. W początkach wprawdzie znalazło się kilku sceptyków nie wierzących w spełnienie przepowiedzianych katastrof, jednakże w obecnej chwili nie było ich już. Rządy pośpieszyły uprzedzić swoich poddanych – będących względnie w małej liczbie – że mają być przeniesieni do stref przerzedzonego powietrza; potem tych, których liczba była znaczniejsza, a których posiadłości miały być zatopione. Skutkiem tych ostrzeżeń, przesłanych depeszami do pięciu części świata, rozpoczęła się wędrówka, której podobnej ani oko nie widziało, ani ucho nie słyszało nawet w epoce wędrówek aryjskich ze wschodu na zachód. Był to jak gdyby exodus Mojżesza, ale zawierający w sobie rasy hotentockie, malajskie, murzyńskie, czerwone, żółte, brunatne i białe… Na nieszczęście brakło czasu. Godziny były policzone. Gdyby chociaż kilkomiesięczna zwłoka, chińczycy mogliby opuścić Chiny, australczycy Australię, patagończycy Patagonię, sybiracy prowincye syberyjskie i t.d. Ale teraz, kiedy niebezpieczeństwo zostało umiejscowione, gdy dowiedziano się, jakim częściom kuli ziemskiej nie grozi nic, lub prawie nic, przestrach stał się mniej ogólnym. Niektóre prowincye, niektóre państwa nawet zupełnie ze strachu ochłonęły. Jednem słowem, z wyjątkiem okolic, które bezpośrednio były zagrożone, doznawano tylko tej obawy, zresztą zwyczajnej, jaką uczuwa każda ludzka istota, wyczekująca strasznego wstrząśnienia. A tymczasem Alcyd Pierdeux nie przestawał powtarzać sobie, wymachując rękami jak słup telegraficzny dawnego systemu: „Jakim sposobem u dyabła prezes Barbicane zdoła sfabrykować działo milion razy większe od działa o dwudziestu siedmiu kilometrach? Dyabelski Maston! Chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć, by mu w tej kwestyi powiedzieć: w tem niema za grosz sensu, ani za grosz, do kroćset milionów!” Bądź co bądź, niepowodzenie operacyi było jedyną szansą ocalenia od katastrofy niektórych części kuli ziemskiej.